


Patience is bitter (but its fruit is sweet)

by Crooked_pictures



Series: Heavenly virtues [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Begging, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Trans Male Character, ohh boy, yes finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_pictures/pseuds/Crooked_pictures
Summary: ”Don’t forget that it’s your birthday next week.”“Do you have a surprise for me?”“Maybe.”





	Patience is bitter (but its fruit is sweet)

_”Don’t forget that it’s your birthday next week.”_

_“Do you have a surprise for me?”_

_“Maybe.”_

———————

Feliciano wakes up on the seventeenth to a warm mouth making its way down his body. 

Lovingly, it circles his nipples before moving downwards towards his abdomen, kissing his stomach and Feliciano giggles as it tickles his sides. Giggles melt into moans as it mouths over his underwear-covered cunt.

Ludwig licks his lips at the large wet spot on Feliciano’s underwear. He had been on no touch for an entire week, and after months of daily edging, it had been torture. Ludwig slowly peeled down Feliciano’s boxers to reveal that perfect, soaked cunt. Clit swollen and pulsing, translucent strings snapping as he slipped the boxers off his legs.

Feliciano immediately spreads his legs and whines as Ludwig’s tongue flicks slowly across his slit, already feeling close. After a week of not being able to touch his aching cunt this felt _heavenly._ He cried out when Ludwig suddenly enveloped his clit and sucked. 

“OH! F-fuck Ludwig. Ludwig I’m close fuck~”

“Can’t believe you’re already close, so sensitive.”

Ludwig chuckles as he slowly traces Feliciano’s dripping cunt, enjoying his labored breathing as he desperately struggles to hold back his orgasm.

He places a final kiss to his clit before coming up from under the covers to place a peck on Feliciano’s lips.

“Happy birthday liebling.”

Feliciano whines and cups Ludwig’s face, gently tracing his lips with his thumb.

Ludwig kisses his hand and smiles.

“We should start getting up, don’t want to be late to lunch with your brother, do we?”

—————————-

Feliciano had thought that the hand gently edging him through his jeans at every stoplight had been torture; but now, sitting in his favorite restaurant with his brother and Antonio right in front of him, he realizes that that was _nothing_ compared to what Ludwig was doing to him now.

Before leaving the house, Ludwig had pushed a nice black plug into his ass. Feliciano hadn’t known, however, that it _vibrated._

Ludwig turned it on for the first time when he was in the middle of drinking from his glass.

He spluttered, choking on his water as he held back a moan. The vibrations stopped as quickly as they started and lunch resumed as normal.

Feliciano’s phone lit up with a text from Ludwig.

_Did that feel good?_  
_Do you want more_

Feliciano didn’t miss a beat before answering.

_Yes_

_Good boy_

——————————

Ludiwg’s hands were all over Feliciano as soon as they got home. They barely had time to lock the door before Ludwig was sliding his coat off and latching his mouth onto Feliciano’s neck.

Watching Feliciano squirm through lunch had been _delicious._ Face blushing as he tried to hold back his sounds of pleasure and frustration, his orgasm laying just out of his reach. The vibrating plug truly was a good idea, and he was so glad that Feliciano had agreed.

He was brought back to the present by a soft mouth kissing his own and a hand cupping the bulge in his jeans.

He kisses his way up Feliciano’s neck until he reaches his ear.

“Aren’t you eager?” 

Feliciano shivers as Ludwig bites just under his lobe. He thrusts is hips forward, aching and desperate for friction.

Ludwig detaches himself from Feliciano, who wines at the loss of heat.

“Why don’t we take this upstairs, liebling?”

————————-

“Beautiful.”

Feliciano whines at the praise as Ludwig caresses his naked body. His face is pressed into the mattress while his plugged ass and wet cunt are all on display for Ludwig to admire.

Ludwig appreciates the view for a moment longer before bringing his hand down hard on the ass before him, enjoying the shiver and moan that accompanies it. He slowly drags hand in between Feliciano legs, tickling his cunt and spreading the wetness that he finds there.

Feliciano mewls as he feels long, calloused fingers tease his sex. Desperately, he tries to move his hips against them, but a hand on his hip and a pinch to the thigh stops him.

“Be a good boy for me and hold still.”

His breath hitches when Ludwig presses something cold and hard against his clit and teasingly rubs the smooth surface over the swollen bud. His breath leaves him in a gasp of pleasure as the vibrator is turned onto its highest setting, panting and shaking as he tries desperately not to rut against the sensations as he tumbles towards the edge.

“Do you like it? Does it feel good?”

“Oh ohhhh feels good, Ludwig oh p- please, it feels soo _goood_ I’mmhm ah~ _so close, please_

Ludwig couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he takes the vibrator away.

“ _No!_ No, please please I was gonna cuuum! I need to c-cuahhh, please!”  
Feliciano trashes on the bed, tears of frustration leaking from his eyes as he looks desperately back at Ludwig.

“Shh, shh Engel, be patient, I promise that I’ll make you feel good.”

Ludwig tenderly wipes the tears from Feliciano’s eyes before turning him over onto his back. He rubs the tip of his cock against Feliciano’s slit, just to feel him twitch, before slowly pushing in.

Feliciano pants and whines, fingers desperately gripping the sheets. His whole body is alive with sensation, from his twitching clit to his stiffening nipples, a bundle of nerves waiting for pleasure. He gives a long drawn out moan as Ludwig bottoms out, letting go of the sheets to rake red lines down Ludwig’s back. 

Ludwig grunts as he feels that welcoming heat tighten around him. He leans down to capture Feliciano’s lips as he he begins to move. A slew of demands and please tumble from Feliciano’s lips as he picks up the pace.

_harder, faster, please please, b-bitte, per favore...._

Drool leaks out of his mouth as Feliciano mewls loudly. He feels like he’s on fire, heat spreading from his sopping cunt to all around his body as Ludiwg’s thick cock drives into him. The need to cum is _searing_ but he can’t, not until Ludiwg lets him.

Ludwig slows his thrusts until he’s just slowly grinding into Feliciano‘s cunt.  
Feliciano whines in displeasure, bucking his hips to try and gain for friction. A sharp smack to his thigh makes him still and yelp. 

Feliciano sees Ludwig picking the vibrator back up and almost cries. 

“N-no, please, Ludwig I _can’t_ I-I won’t be able to hold back, I-I ca- _aahhhh oh, cazzo!_

His protests melt into shrieks of pleasure as his throbbing, aching clit is assaulted with vibrations and Ludwig resumes his brutal pace. 

“Please! T-turn it off, I can’t I can’t I’m gonna cuuumm, oohhh my god~” Feliciano sobs, trying in vain to escape the pleasure.

“Good, cum for me.”

Feliciano freezes.

“C-can I..?”

“Yes, go ahead, you’ve been so perfect for me, so well behaved. Go on, cum, you’ve earned it.”

Feliciano’s cumming before Ludwig has even finished speaking.

He _screams_ as his orgasm finally hits him. Fingers tearing through the sheets, back arching, eyes rolling back in his head as white hot pleasure flows through him.

Ludwig feels a rush of liquid over his cock and pulls out to admire the next arch of fluid that squirts out of Feliciano’s messy cunt, making a mess on the sheets.

He’s still cumming moments later, and Ludwig massages his clit through every jolt and spasm. Tears of pure relief flow down his cheeks as he cries, overstimulated, and feeling _so, so good, oh yes._

Ludwig turns the vibrator off once Feliciano’s done. He wipes the tears from his cheeks and massages the quivering muscles, coaxing Feliciano to relax.

“There we go, good boy. That felt nice, didn’t it?”

Feliciano sighs happily. He’s never felt so fucked out in his life. It’s when Feliciano’s leg bumps against something warm and Ludwig stifles a moan that he realizes that Ludwig’s still hard.

“Ludwig,” he whispers, spreading his legs, body still humming from such an intense orgasm, “fuck me, please, I wanna feel you cum.”

Oh, _that_ sends a jolt of arousal straight to Ludwig’s cock. 

“You’re insatiable.” 

————————-

_”More more more”_

_Ludwig has Feliciano on his side, leg thrown over his shoulder, and is fucking him with conquering thrusts of his hips.  
He moves his hand to pinch at Feliciano’s clit, making him let out a shrill mewl._

_“Wanna cum, wanna cum, a-again, Ludwig I’m gonna cum again.”_

_“Fucking greedy.”_

_Ludwig slaps Feliciano’s ass, making him clench and moan around Ludwig’s cock._

_Ludwig groans in pleasure, edging on the brink of orgasm. If he’s done the math right, this will be his third one._

_“You wanna cum, slut? Alright, also gut, cum.”_

_Feliciano stiffens and gasps as he cums, squeezing and milking Ludwig’s cock._

_Ludwig cums seconds later with a grunt of pleasure stifled by demanding lips meeting his own._

_They kiss until Ludwig pulls out, both panting, so close that their noses are almost touching, staring into each others eyes._

_Feliciano’s eyes are glassy with arousal. Ludwig watched, fascinated, as Feliciano’s hands make their way down his body, stopping to briefly tug at his nipples before continuing downwards and thrusting two fingers into his wet cunt._

_“One more time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The long-awaited sequel. This was really fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> So, I was thinking of doing a series of smut requests in this universe, is that something that you guys would like? Let me know! :D


End file.
